general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead Beneath/Under Darkness
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. Previous Chapter: Left It All Behind Next Chapter: What Comes After (Censored Version) Chapter 6: Under Darkness - The Season Finale I was staring out the window. I knew what was going on. We were a large comminity of people, preparing to fight a small group, and I was their leader. I should try not to think about that. I need to focus on the fact that they killed my new friends' old group, and held Julie prisoner. They were lead by a man who did horrible things, and shot me. My shoulder still actually stings a little. I have come a long way since this whole thing started. I worked at a reception desk, and had to deal with shit from my boss all day. My parents didn't talk to me much, and my brother had moved away. I pretty much lived alone. I didn't have a girlfriend, my job sucked, it all felt pointless. Now where am I? I'm the leader of an entire community, everyone I know looks up to me, and I keep coming closer and closer to Julie. Julie and I took the 2nd floor of this hotel, so we don't have to worry about rotters knocking on the door, because they can't climb, but if w had to make a quick escape, we could make a jump for it without smashing our heads. Our room was right next to a tree, so we could jump into the tree, and climb down. It's a good plan. BOOM! I heard a loud blast go off. "Julie! get your gun!" I yelled. I grabbed my bag, and jumped out the window. Just like I planned, I landed in the tree. The branch bent down, and I landed safely on the ground. I was quickly joined by Gill, Tom, and Julie. I saw Jericho's group in a fucking tank. Where did they get that? Multiple military trucks came out of the woods. I had no idea their group was this big. Unluckily for us, they apparently found a military station. "Everybody hide!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. One man cam out of the truck, and fired. the four of us ran in seperate directions. Issac fired one of the guns we found, and there were bullets flying in all directions. I jumped for cover. the back of my shirt got grazed by a bullet, only leaving a slight scratch on my back. That was a close one. I rose up, and fired off two shots. one of them popped the wheel of a truck, and the other hit the gas tank. The truck exploded, and the people in it were killed. There were still 3 more trucks and a tank. The tank fired, and the hotel had a huge hole blown in it. I quicly ran inside and went downstairs. They had a bunker for events like this. Issac was down there. "Where's my friends?" I asked him. I got seperated and saw them run in the same direction. Before he could answer, three members of Jericho's group walked into the bunker. They opened fire, I jumped for cover, firing at them st the same time. I discovered that one of my shots pegged one guy in the head, and another in the hip, while the third guy fled like a little bitch. "Issac are you--" I began that sentance, and then realised they had killed him. I ran upstairs, and that other dude was beating up Gill. I jumped on his back, and stabbed him in the head. "Thanks." said Gill. "Go that way!" I said, and Gill and I ran into the woods. We ran around the perimeter of the woods, and found the back of the trucks. Gill and I pulled the pin out of some grenades, and rolled them under the trucks, and ran for it. The trucks exploded, and Gill and I ran away. We found Tom and Julie hiding behind a blown-up wall. "Guys, this is getting out of hand." I shouted over the sound of the fire and explosions. "Issac is dead, This place isn't salvagable, let's just kill these assholes so that they stop bugging us, and get the fuck out of here!" I primed a grenade, and tossed it down the barrel of the tank, and opened fire at the remaining Jericho soldiers. "Where's Trace himself?" asked Julie. "He's dead!" I shouted. "I shot him before I got you out of there." There was one guy left. I looked Gill in the eye and said "After you." Gill aimed Trace's revolver, and shot the guy in the head, It was over. Our new comminuty was gone, but the four of us were still alive. Tom looked ahead, down the road. I told him "You and Gill can go ahead. I won't be far behind." Gill and Tom walked away, and I walked over to Julie, and hugged her. She looked pretty distraught. She leaned her head back, and I felt her lips press up against mine. This kiss broke apart, and I said "It's all going to be fine. They are gone. Let's go catch up to them." We did exactly that, we all piled up into their RV, and drove off into the sunset. That's how I made it through the first little while, but this is only one part of the story. ''TO BE CONTINUED IN SEASON 2'' Characters *Dan Stewart *Tom Tyler *Dr. Gill Terence *Julie Kells *Issac *Many Hotel Survivors *Many Members of Jericho's group Deaths *Issac *Many Hotel Survivors *Many Members of Jericho's group Category:Issues Category:The Dead Beneath